The Death of Me, Woman
by bluebirdheart
Summary: Caroline wants to know why Klaus has yet to kiss her. ["Seriously? You were that close and that's all I get?"] Klaus/Caroline - lots of fluff and slightly AU.


_Thanks for checking out my story. First, a little information for you before ya start reading. This is extremely fluff without much of plot. It is basically a lot of Klaus/Caroline mushy goodness, but nothing too 'hot.' It is rated T just for an extra precaution. That being said, this story is a bit AU/OC. Not totally, but I'm portraying Caroline as new to this whole relationship thing. So, i.e., she hasn't slept with Tyler. _

_Disclaimer - ...I don't own..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Fine!" She huffed, as her hand popped to her hip with a stomp of her foot. "I'm leaving."

"Goodbye then, Caroline" he called nonchalantly at her from his seat on the sofa, as he leaned back flipping the television on.

"You don't think I will?" She practically spat venom at him, as she marched in front of the television blocking the view.

"You're a strong woman who does what she wants." He told her honestly.

"And?" She prompted, raising her perfectly groomed eyebrow at him.

"And..," He smirked at her, as he reached out and pushed her out of his view, "you're blocking the game, sweetheart."

"Ahh!" She miffed, reaching behind her snapping the television off, trying to ignore the tingles that his touch left on her stomach.

"That's it, Klaus." She glared at him, "I'm really going to leave."

"So you've said," He bit back another smile, enjoying her feisty side.

She leaned forward and poked her pink polished nail into his chest. "I don't understand you," she grumbled lowly, "you want me to go?"

He saw the hurt the flecked in her eyes. "Of course not, darlin'," he drawled turning his big blue eyes towards her with a soft smile. "I want you with me," he continued as he reached up and hooked his arm around her waist pulling her down on to the couch.

Her heart beat against her ribcage as she flopped down next to him. Her anger dwindled momentarily as she was caught up in his warm gaze. She cursed his boyish grin and charm, and how quickly they could make her forget that she was upset with him.

He leaned forward and she felt her face heat up. "Always," he whispered into her ear, pulling back to give her a wink.

She blinked and felt her anger resurface. "Seriously?" she bit out as she leaned forward and stared at him. "You were that close and that's all I get?"

He smirked. "Always? Always, darlin'?"

She grabbed the nearby throw pillow and slung it at his head. "You know what I mean, Klaus! Do I disgust you?"

"NO," he humphed as he caught the pillow.

"Repulse you?" She questioned seething, tapping her for on the floor.

"What? No, of course, not..." He thought for a minute, "how many times a day do you brush your teeth?" He questioned with a grin.

"Ugh...of all the pig headed..." Another pillow came flying at his head which he ducked. "You enjoy torturing me?" She questioned, as she snatched up the remote off the end table.

"If I say yea, are you gonna throw that at my head, love?"

"Just forget it," she hissed as she stood dropping the remote in her seat. "Just watch your precious game. I'm going out."

His eyes followed her as she marched around the room collecting her things. "You're over reacting."

"Am I?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "My new boyfriend, refuses to kiss me."

He couldn't help but laugh, but stopped when she glared.

"Not refuses," he sighed, "just thought we should wait."

"For what?" She paused, "You know what, it doesn't matter. There are plenty of boys in this town that'll take me out and show me a good time." She stomped back towards the sofa snatching her pocketbook up from the coffee table, knocking his feet to the floor in the process.

His jaw worked back and forth and his eyes grew serious, "You know, I don't take to threats well."

Her eyes lingered on his strong jawline for a moment, longer than she should have allowed, causing her heartbeat to speed up. Tossing her pocketbook over her shoulder she turned toward the door. "No threat, you wont kiss me, and I will be kissed tonight," she announced over her shoulder as her hand landed on the knob. "Think of it as more of a promise..."

"Is that so?" Klaus practically growled, as he suddenly appeared at the door pushing it close, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Yes," She mumbled still staring at the door with the warmth of his body radiating against her.

"Caroline," he whispered lowly. "You cannot do that to me."

His thick accent floated in her ears and she noted the fear and pain there.

His arm still hadn't moved from the door trapping her between himself and the wood. "'Cause I can't be held responsible for what I do to those-,"

"What do you want from me then, Klaus-," She snapped, cutting him off mid-sentence. She turned to face him but her words caught in her throat at his proximity.

His face hovered inches from her own causing her heart to skip a beat. Blue eyes stared into blue eyes.

"And...," She licked her lips trying to remember what she was about to say.

He grinned at her expression, causing her to blush and push his chest away from her.

"You make me so mad." She huffed marching back into the living room. "First, you won't kiss me. And then when I try to leave, you threaten to kill any man that comes within five feet of me.

He grunted, "I didn't say that, love, but of course I can work something out along those-,"

"Caroline?" he stopped as she turned away from him. He saw her shoulders softly shake, "Come now, don't cry darlin', I wont kill 'em okay?"

"I'm not," she sniffed, feeling embarrassed by the tears that pooled in her eyes. She heard Klaus walking towards her and she frantically wiped at the one trying to form.

"Caroline? What is it?" he tried again.

"It's just so embarrassing. I practically melt whenever you barely touch me, Klaus." She blinked back the pooling tears. "And nothing from you Klaus. Nothing. Do you know how that makes me feel? Like a complete idiot."

He reached for her, but she resisted wiping the tears again. "You think I'm not attracted to you, love?"

She sniffed again, but didn't answer.

"Caroline, you have to know that, I am crazy about you."

"You've a funny way of showing it."

He reached for her again and she allowed him to grab her hand. He pulled her hand to his chest, and with gently tug her body followed.

Once she was near, his free hand grabbed her waist pulling her even closer.

"You feel that, love?" his whispered with a nod to their intertwine hands.

Caroline nodded as she stared at their hands resting over his beating heart.

"My heart goes crazy when you are around." He paused looking her in the eyes, "It betrays even, love. I try to make it act normal, but then you walk in the room."

Her whole body was buzzing with being so close to him. His scent was intoxicating and she had to force herself to listen to what he was saying.

His eyes were serious as he continued, "Every time you walk into a room it drops and takes my breath away. Do you get that, Caroline? Every time I screw up and you give me a second chance, it heals a little bit. Every time you laugh at me or smart off at me, it nearly loses it. Because Caroline, my heart is yours. The more time I spend with you, the more I love you. You've made me a better person, Caroline."

Her mouth formed a small O as she stared into his intense blue eyes. And her own hearts was dancing with every words. Nobody had ever said anything like that to her before, but one thing in particular stood out. "You love me?" she questioned.

"For sum time now, darlin'," he drawled as he tightened his hold, placing his lips to her forehead in a quick kiss.

"Now," he swayed gently with her hand still over his heart, "about me NOT being attracted to you."

Her face reddened as she avoid his eyes, that stuff felt foolish now that he had confessed his love for her.

"Do ya know what you do to me?" He whispered, releasing her hand and moving to lift her chin. "You don't have to feel like an idiot or be embarrassed. You've the same effect on me."

She blinked at him. "Every time you wear those little shorts and those beautiful legs are showing..." his voice was gruff now as it faded out, and she saw the want in his eyes.

Pink crept into her face causing him to chuckle lightly. "Or that fine curvy body in those little sun dresses and how you shake your hips when you walk...," he whistled appreciatively.

"Or when you pout at me with those gorgeous lips." He paused running his finger over her lips, "It takes everything in me not to kiss you senseless."

Her brow furrows together, no longer angry, but curious. "Why don't you?" she questioned, as she subconsciously licked her lips where he had just touched.

He dipped her gently backwards even though there was no music. He pulled her up slowly till their faces were inches apart. "Caroline..." he began slowly, "with everything that you have been through over the past few months, I didn't want to rush you."

"Rush me?" she chewed the words slowly, confused.

"Breaking up with Tyler wasn't easy for you, love." He said bluntly. "And I didn't want you to feel like I the rebound guy, that just wanted some quick action. I plan on being with you for a long, long time. All we have is time."

She moved her hand from his chest to his arm. "But, me and Tyler have been separated for a while."

"I know, but with kissing, comes..." he paused, "..other things."

Her ears did burn now. "I've been to sex ed, Klaus."

He chuckled and continued, "And that's why I knew you weren't ready."

"Wasn't ready?" She felt her temper growing and felt her old Caroline Forbes spirit rising.

"You know what I mean. You still needed some space...,"

"But -,"

"You've begged me to kiss you, love, but not once have you tried to kiss me first."

"BECAUSE-," she stepped backwards breaking their dance, "a guy is suppose to make a girls first kiss special."

Klaus turned his head sideways staring at her, "Come again, love?"

"A guy is suppose to led, Nic."

"No, not that part...First?"

She immediately turned her back towards him so he couldn't read her face, but that was all the answer he needed.

"You and Tyler..." his voice faded off again.

"No never," she huffed too embarrassed to face him. "We never even kissed."

"You and Matt?" he asked this time.

"Never." She spat bitterly.

"Caroline," Klaus gently grabbed her elbow pulling her towards him.

She refused to face him again, but he snaked an arm around her stomach. "Come on, look at me, love," he whispered softly.

"So pathetic, I know, eighteen and never been kissed."

"Look at me," he said louder and she slowly turned around feeling more shy than she had all evening.

He cupped her face. "Listen to me carefully, Caroline."

"You are smart, funny, sensitive, and incredibly stunning. But in no way are you pathetic."

She nodded staring into his sensitive eyes.

He rubbed his thumb gently over her bottom lip again. "It all makes sense now."

She shivered against his touch.

"I am crazy for you too, Klaus. And..." she grabbed his hands for support, "not to get over Tyler or because I feel I have to prove something, but because I love you. Because I love you too...I want to kiss you."

His eyes darkened as he took a step towards her wrapping his arm around her waist. He slowly backed her up against the wall. "Is that so, love?" His voice was gruff as he gently cupped her face again. His blue eyes danced with mischief.

"You're really going to kiss me, now?" Her heart raced, and she wasn't sure how she formed the words with all the butterflies dancing in her stomach.

He leaned in towards her ear, "The rules have changed now, love –," his voice was thick making her shiver, but instead of pulling away his lips they lingered on her ear.

"Caroline Forbes," he whispered and they brushed against her skin.

"Hmm...," she managed, the butterflies were doing somersaults now.

"I'm so crazy in love with you."

And before she could answer, he kissed her ear causing her to gasp in pleasure. Warmth flooded her face as he slowly kissed down her ear around her chin.

She had read in one of those crazy magazines that you would know what to do with your hands when kissed, and that your eyes should be closed, and you should tilt your head slightly.

But she thought she might write them a letter of complaint, because her hands stayed glued to the wall, her eyes were wide and staring straight ahead.

At least they got one thing right, her body was starting to tingle. And she felt a little dizzy as he worked his way up the other side of her chin to the ear.

Chuckling lightly again as his lips brushed against her ear, he whispered, "You look a little bit scared, darlin'."

"Just not very good at this," she whispered back, still feeling the heat of his kisses on her skin. Her face reddened as she realized how young and naive that sounded, and instantly regretted saying it.

Kissing her chin once more, he pulled back looking into her eyes. Wordlessly, he reached down and grabbed her hand pulling it back to his chest.

Placing both of his own hands on the wall beside her head, he leaned forward and Caroline knew that this was the moment. And split second before their lips connected for the first time, she turned her head causing the kiss to graze across her cheek.

She turned her head back and peaked at him from under her thick lashes to see if he looked mad. But he just seemed amused.

"You're right-," She mumbled quickly ducking under his arm and stepping away from the wall.

"Woman," he called over his shoulder as he leaned his head against the now empty wall, "you're going to be the death of me."

"...I'm just not ready."

"First she begs me to kiss her," he complained to the wall, still not moving his head. "And now, she's not ready."

"Klaus, I'm sorry, okay. I just started thinking about how this is my first time and how many times you have kissed other girls."

"Caroline?" He finally turned to face her now standing in the living room.

She was pacing back and forth now, hands dramatically gesturing as she mumbled to herself.

"Caroline," he said flatly. And when she ignored him, he sighed ad leaned against the wall.

After a moment of pacing, she finally collapsed on the sofa. "I'm sorry, Klaus."

Ignoring her apology, he pushed off the wall and started towards her. "Could you at least say that one part again?"

"What?"

"The part where you clearly said that I was right," he ducked as she hurled another pillow at his head. And then she dropped her head to her hands.

"Caroline," he drawled seriously, easing on to the sofa beside her, "I told you, we've all the time in the world."

She glanced up at him. "You've probably kissed hundreds of girls...been with hundreds of girls...how," she paused choosing her words, "...what makes me any different?"

"I've lived many lives, Caroline," he admitted, "this relationship, here now, is the only one that matters to me though, love."

"But what if...I'm horrible? Like compared to all the others...," he voice faded off as she voiced her fear.

"Ahh," he mumbled gently, as he tucked a blonde lock behind her ear, "there it is now, love."

"So that's what this all is really about?" He questioned, though he had already put the last puzzle piece together.

She shrugged, "Not all...but a girl can't help but wonder. You've been alive for so long..."

"Caroline, out of all the women I've been with, you make me a better being. And anything we do today, tomorrow or ten years for now, will be special because it is with you...the girl I am not just dating, but love."

She felt her own heart swell. The answer didn't easy her fears, but at least he made it clearly that she wasn't around to be just another momentary "lover."

"And for that other part, darlin'" he caught her face between both hands, his eyes again dancing with mischief. Her heartbeat skyrocketed, but before she could speak, he leaned forward and placed the softest kiss on her lips.

She stared at him almost in shock. "You kissed me."

He winked at her leaning back on the couch, "That I did, Caroline Forbes."

She brought her hand up to her lips in disbelief. "You kissed me," she smiled widely at him.

"That doesn't really count as a 'kiss-kiss,' love." He smiled back down at her, "And I usually don't kiss a girl and chat about it, but that simple kiss was the best."

"The best?" She couldn't seem to knock the funny smile off of her face.

He nodded, stretching his arms out on the back of the couch. "So far," he raised his eyebrows at her knowingly, causing her to blush once more.

She snuggled into his open arms, and he dropped one around her while the other grabbed the remote.

"Klaus," she stared up at him through her eyelashes, as he flipped the television back on.

"Hmm, love?"

"Do you like these shorts?" she batted her eyelashes innocently at him.

A low growl escaped his lips, "The death of me, woman."

She raised her eyes expectantly and the television went back to black.

A/N: Hit that review button and let me know whatcha thought. And thanks for reading :)


End file.
